Fatal
by TheOpenCorridor
Summary: After watching a defenseless kit die on her watch, nothing could console Silver. She felt guilty, and she had to make up for it. Please note that this takes place after The Last Hope.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, but I own my OCs.

Fatal

Prologue

The wind whispered in her ears. They seemed to be telling her not to do this, but she refused to listen. She knew she must, and whatever was trying to halt her in her tracks knew it too. She looked up at the sky, the stars and the moon lighting her path. The she-cat forced herself to continue and travelled to the lake, gazing at her reflection in its depths. Her misty blue eyes imitated the misery and the pain of which she had felt her entire life. The dread tugged at her chest. It urged her to do it, and she complied.

Her silver paws itching in anticipation, she took a whiff of the water. _Yes….perfect, _she thought, placing herself into a leaping position. This was it. The time had finally come.

Staring into her own eyes, she inched forward and dared herself to do it. She had to, it was the only way. It was the only manner that she could pay for her deeds….

It was the only way in which she could pay for allowing that kit to die on her watch.

Before she knew it, she had leapt into the water, thrashing wildly and sinking downward. As she breathed, her lungs burned in response, causing weakness to conquer her and to drag her to the bottom. The silver cat closed her eyes and imagined her mother, waiting for her somewhere. Waiting to cast vengeance, vengeance for her horrible death and the effort that the silver cat chose not to give to prevent it…..

Vengeance for the kit….

Just as death began to creep on her, something took hold of her scruff and pulled her upward. The she-cat writhed in desperation, injecting her claws and flaying at whatever had grabbed her. Unwilling to surrender, the cat waited until she and her rescuer reached the surface.


	2. The Clan Cat

Chapter One

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" A shadowy figure demanded once he dropped her near the shoreline, his deafening mew piercing the she-cat to the core.

The world spun around her. She attempted to speak, but all of which she did for a while was cough up bouts of water. Her sides heaved, and her legs were limp. After a long moment of gagging, the cat threw a hiss at her rescuer and bared her teeth, although her blurry vision did not allow her to see him. He should have let her die…it would have been more noble than prolonging her miserable existence.

It seemed as if the Clan cat was waiting for an answer. The she-cat merely flopped down onto the jumble of water and ferns and lay there, not bothering to acknowledge him. Images of the dead kit's body still flashed through her mind, and in fighting her grief, she burrowed her face into the dirt. An annoyed growl sounded from above. "I asked you a question, and I want it answered. What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?"

The she-cat lifted her head. It had been a while since she had spoken. More than a while, in fact. Even when the kit followed her around, the kit did most of the talking. The she-cat tried to utter a sentence. "I-I… need to…need to…"

She broke off. "D-die."

There was a pause. The tom changed the subject. "What is your name?"

Blankness snatched her. The she-cat hissed. "W-W-Why do y-you need to know?"

"It would be helpful to know what to call you."

The she-cat did not remember her name. It had been countless seasons since anyone had voiced it—and at that moment, she dug into her mind, trying to think of what her mother had called her. There was no success.

Giving up, she created one. "S-Silver."

"Well, Silver, you are trespassing on ThunderClan land."

Silver lashed her tail, although it hurt. "I know." She was aware that these atrocious and "mighty" Clan cats were always fussing about their precious land.

"Perhaps you should care not to do it again."

"And what are you going to do if I t-tre-trespass again? Scold me?"

The air grew tense. "You will feel the wrath of teeth and claws if you do." _What a joke, _Silver thought, wishing that she was strong enough to leap up and attack the Clan cat. However, her muscles ached with every breath, and she would regret it. "I bet you h-have not given any cat so much as a scratch."

She felt the Clan cat scrutinize her with annoyance. "I am considered a great fighter in my Clan. Do not pretend to know me."

It was then when Silver's vision finally started to clear, and she could view her rescuer with the aid of the moonlight. He was quite muscular and broad-shouldered, his golden pelt shone in the light and his fiery amber eyes glared at her.

"Oops, my mistake," she said in a rather sarcastic tone. Her gaze did not depart from his as she heaved herself up and ignored the searing pain in her limbs, at last getting a grip on her balance and shooting him an intense look of hatred.

She decided to taunt him, just to see where the limits of his anger reached.

"I like this what you call 'ThunderClan' territory," she snarled, "Maybe I should wander around for awhile and feed on your prey as I go."

The irritation in his eyes grew. "Leave here, or you will have my leader to deal with."

Silver disregarded his warning. "The rabbits are most a-a-appetizing. I think I will eat one of yours once the sun comes up—"

At that, the Clan cat sped over to her and grabbed her by the scruff. She let out a startled screech as he began hauling her forward, her fur trailing over the dirt and grit that littered the forest floor. "Bramblestar would be interested to know about your intrusion, even if he never asked to be awakened during the night to be informed," the tom hissed through clenched teeth.

_Why is this numbskull awake at this time, even if the rest of his Clan is asleep? _Not caring enough to ask, Silver reluctantly complied.

After a short time, the scents of many cats hit her nose.


End file.
